The four 2002's day
by Freda Potter
Summary: Hey! I did it in just 10 minutes, hope you like it! Its about Harry pissed off because his friends forgot something... read it!!! I need a fanart artist... there's more information at the end of the page. It's in honor for 2002's day!!!


HELLO!!! I HOPE YOU KNOW WHAT DAY IS TODAY??? I'LL GIVE U A HINT:

2002

HERE'S A SHORT STORY IN HONOR OF THIS TIME!!!

Love ya,

Freda Potter

Harry fixed his gaze to everyone shocked "You don't know what day is TODAY?! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TODAY?!" he nearly screamed.

Harry heard Dumbledore chuckle, he turned to look at Dumbledore "You do know, do you?"

"Why, of course I do know, Harry," answered happily Dumbledore.

"I'm glad that at least here's someone who knows"

"What are you talking about? Harry, I know you're an auror now, but there's no need to scream," grunted Sirius irritably. He was asleep in the room where they were and was woken up to find a hysterical Harry screaming nonsense.

"What time is now, Hermione?" Harry flashed his emerald's eyes to her dangerously

Hermione squirmed under his gaze. When Harry was irritated he could be really scary. She noticed that Snape also were feeling uncomfortable. She couldn't help but smile at that, but when she saw Harry she hurriedly glanced at her watch.

"It's 7:50pm"

"Just 12 minutes" Harry said flatly,

Ron instantly realized what Harry was talking about and cried

" ITS 2002!!!!"

Harry rolled his eyes and murmured but enough for everyone to hear

"Glad you realized it for now"

They heard Dumbledore chuckle again,

Ron jumped excitedly "I will tell my grandsons that, I will tell my grandsons and others that I'm one of those who were there for that, which never will happen again!!!"

Hermione looked at him shocked "g-grandsons? GRANDSONS!!! Y-YOU WANT KIDS!??"

When Ron realized what Hermione meant he blushed crimson "Uummm, no, darling, really, don't worry."

Hermione looked disappointed "No?"

Ron, who secretly (except for Harry who knew) wished to marry Hermione and have kids but he was scared that Hermione would refuse, was immediately alarmed by her saddened expression.

"Hum, I do want, but… umm… I do want" he flushed even more until it melted horribly with his red hair.

Then they heard a snickering, everyone turned to see Harry, who immediately snorted into a full-blown laughter. Between gasps he could say "It's he he about haha time hahahehe you hehehehahaha did hehehe that. Hermione, Ron wants to marry you and have kids.

Everyone looked shocked, but Ron was blushing even more and glaring to Harry. Everyone but Harry noticed that.

Hermione glanced to Ron, she knew that Harry was bluffing, but she didn't want to wait anymore and she was willing to manipulate poor Ron. Hermione kissed Ron passionately and murmuring, "Thanks, yes, yes". She absolutely loved to see Ron blushing. Ron, in fact, was grinning and shooting looks of thanks to Harry who just observed them amused with his arm around a giggling Ginny's shoulder.

"What time is it?" asked Dumbledore

"Mmm" Hermione said and glanced at her watch "8:01pm"

"About time!" cried Harry

"About time what?" drawled Draco who befriended them since he became Dumbledore's spy about Voldemort's whereabouts.

"Give me your watch, Hermione" begged Harry separating from Ginny who scowled because of this.

Hermione gave her watch to him but reluctantly because she was afraid that he was crazy. Making himself the buffoon just because of the time and her watch.

"5 seconds more," breathed Harry. After a while he cried "2002 2002 2002 2002!!!!!"

Instantly everyone except Ron, Dumbledore and Harry understood this and everyone screamed "20 of day, 02 of month 2002 of year, 20 of hour, 02 of minute, 20 of seconds, and 02 of MILLISECONDS!!! 2002 2002 2002 **_2002!!!_**"

And they cheered. Instantly they heard a click of camera. They looked down to find a smiling Dobby holding a camera.

Thank you very much for reading this story, readers!!! I need a fan art artist send me an email wky86@latinmail.com, so you would do a fan art of the photo that Dobby took. We will discuss about that in the email.

R/R PLEASE!!! I'll probably send this to a grammar fixer.

Love ya,

Freda Potter


End file.
